


Worried about you

by micko84



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Family, Fluff, M/M, Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher, Pandemics, Parents Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Protective Ian Gallagher, Protective Mickey Milkovich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:21:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28505133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micko84/pseuds/micko84
Summary: Ian works as EMT when the pandemic starts: it means lots of attention when he comes to suspicious or positive patients. Mickey finds himself to be a subject at risk because of his asthma and tries to stay calm every time someone coughs or sneezes near him at work. Something changes all of sudden and Mickey is not sure how to handle it, considering his case and the fact that he has a kid to think about.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	Worried about you

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know how all procedures and rules work in other countries, let alone the States; I figured I’d use ours. I don't like them and honestly some of them are even meaningless so DON'T look at this as anything to follow or as an official source (always make sure to check on procedures and rules in your country during this particular period). This all came out suddenly and I’m still trying to process it. I must confess this scares the heck out of me but I’m trying to not think about it in a terrible way. So, forgive my mistakes and read.

Ian was cleaning the ambulance after a long shift when Sue, his colleague and friend, distracted him:

“I can’t wait to go home, Joe said he wanted to surprise me.” she laughed, “That means we’ll watch TV and eat something- if he didn’t burn the kitchen yet..”

The redhead closed the door and took his pair of gloves off. He really needed a good shower. “Oh yeah? Mickey and I tried to but our jobs don’t wanna cooperate and it’s actually hard to see him.” he revealed a bit sad.

In fact, he missed all the nights he had spent with him laughing at some old TV show or having sex. They both had jobs with different schedules and both of them always tried to do their best to make sure they had some time for the other. It worked pretty well until Ian’s colleagues started to fall one by one and it was hard to find new staff in a small period of time, that’s why he and everyone else in there worked twice as hard. Ian wasn’t afraid, he knew what to do: procedures to follow and how to act when they were talking about positive cases. He knew how the virus worked and he knew he wouldn’t have problems if he got it – he was strong after all. He was just worried about coming home where his three-years-old kid and boyfriend were waiting for him; that’s why he preferred smelling like some stinky sanitizer gel than risk to bring something home.

On the other side, Mickey was worried for Ian other than himself and little Jacey. He didn’t work with customers, he didn’t have to worry about them – it was always him and his 4-5 usual colleagues. Jacey was still one of his priority though, and he didn’t like bringing the kid from their house to the Gallaghers’ one too often but it was a hard period and this was the only option they could afford. At the same time, Ian was his other priority. He tried to convince him to quit the job or to invent some shitty excuse just to make him stay at home but it was worthless, the younger man kept telling him that everything was going to be fine, that he was careful.

Ian wore his coat, cursing at phone that kept ringing. Who the hell was so impatient to call 10 times just to hear him? He greeted Sue and his boss and headed for his car. He was running late and he was sure Mickey was already mad about it: he would call them back driving.

“Yeah?” he switched on speaker and entered into the traffic.

“Mr Gallagher?” a masculine voice spoke, it sounded pretty calm actually. “We have your results from this morning swab, it turned out to be positive. We’re activating the procedure for positive cases, can you speak at the moment? We would like to ask some questions.”

Ian didn’t listen to him since the words ‘swab’ and ‘positive’ have reached his mind. And he didn’t listen to what he said after that, in spite of the man’s worried questions about hearing him or not. What was he supposed to do now? He did fine during the past months, even when the situation was more critic. He couldn’t just go to Mickey and say ‘yo, I’m positive but don’t worry about it, it’s nothing!’

“Mr. Gallagher? Are you still there? We would like to know who you’ve been in close contact with in the past 48 hours. Can you hear me?-”

“Yeah, yes sorry it’s just that you caught me on the hop, I- sorry what was the question again?”

“People you’ve be-”

“I’ve been in close contact with, yes okay. Uhm, well m-my boyfriend, my colleagues- nah that’s not exactly a close contact we have masks and everything-” he froze when another name came in his mind, “JJ..”

“Excuse me?”

“Jacey, my daughter..”

“Any of them has some medical conditions, could they be a subject at risk?”

“Well, one is little and the other one asthmatic, what you think?!” he said with a pinch of anger.

“We’re trying to do our job, Mr. Gallagher, nothing more. Relatives? Friends?”

“No, no. None of them..” he hit his head against the steering wheel. “Fuck..”

“You’re staying isolated for the next 10 days and then you’re gonna get tested again to know if you’re still positive. You’ll receive an e-mail for any further information.”

“Wait, what about Mickey and Jacey?” he passed his hand through his hair.

“Your- partner will be contacted any time soon, and your daughter- you’ll receive all instruction you need. Questions?”

“No, I’m done thanks. Bye..” he ended the call and tried to find Mickey. “Great, too lazy before this all mess, let alone now: don’t stress yourself down there, we ain’t talkin’ about lives..” he spotted Mickey fixing his beanie.

The brunette walked towards his boyfriend’s car and he was about to open the front car door when Ian stopped him:

“No! Get in the back. And keep the mask on.” he pointed at the back seats with his head.

“What? Why??” Mickey stood still, he wanted an answer.

“Just go, Mickey. We’ll talk about this later.. Please” he sounded sad somehow, and the other man certainly didn’t like it but he closed the car door to sat in the back. “You sure Fiona can’t take Jay tonight?”

“Nah, she was pretty clear about it: she didn’t even want her in the first place but you promised we would be on time to convince her. Hey, you okay.. right? RIGHT??”

“You’re gonna take Jay on your legs, I don’t like it either, but her car seat is too close to me. Okay?”

“Ian, slow down. What happened?” he wanted to put his hand on the other’s shoulder but Ian shouted at him instead:

“Don’t fucking touch me!” he screamed and noticed his hands were shaking. He tried to calm down and breath before turning on the engine. “You remember this morning, I told ya I had to- to get tested-”

“No.. I don’t like where this is going..” he shook his head.

“I just talked to the guy who has the results from the test-”

“Don’t even wanna listen to you..” he said looking outside the window.

“Mick, we h-”

“Shut up.”

“I won’t shut up. We have to figure this out!”

“YOU have to figure this out. It is you! In my opinion, you could have stayed at home, not with all those assholes!”

“It’s my fault now?! Which money you think we could survive with to pay all the bills?? Uh?!”

“I told ya, I got us covered if you let-”

“It’s not about us now! What we gonna do with your daughter, my daughter. Remember this??”

“Idiot..” he came back in his previous position thinking.

“The last person I want near me now is probably Jacey, so we just go home and I try to make anything clean and sanitized while you go get her.”

Mickey didn’t answer, he was trying to not shout at Ian even if it wasn’t technically his fault. It’s not that he went outside like one of those anti-mask fools: he was working. To save other people. So no, it wasn’t his fault. But he still couldn’t believe it, he knew there was risk, it’s always been there, and knowing that now it found him was even worse. There were too many questions Mickey didn’t know how to answer. What would happen to Jacey if they couldn’t take her? What would happen if he or Jay, or maybe both of them, were positive too? What would happen to him? What about Ian, what if he wasn’t the strong man he thought?

Mickey got lost in his thoughts until he heard Ian call him. He watched his man getting out the car. He was silent.

“Uhhm, okay” that was the sign Ian entered his EMT mod. “Imma go get the disinfectant and you’ll think about the car while I go upstairs and try to do something with Jay’s bedroom and the bathroom.” he reached for the main entrance and disappeared.

Mickey looked at the car next to him, then the door and windows of their apartment. He just wanted to eat his Tacos..

“Here” Ian handed him the bottle. “Mickey” he looked at him in the eyes, “Every. Single. Spot. Okay?” he looked severe or something but his tone was calm, soft and almost sweet. “I mean it, I don’t wanna risk with you” he concluded throwing him the paper.

Mickey smiled under the mask. Ian couldn’t see it properly but he knew Mickey’s smile too well to know: his eyes became brighter, his lips full and settled together when he was about to blush or felt a little bit embarrassed but open to reveal all his teeth when he was happy or excited. He also had this little thing with his ears where they used to move a little when he smiled or swallowed and shouted the jaw. Ian thought it was the cutest thing ever but make it obvious in front of him? Nuh-huh, he didn’t want to lose an arm.

“A’ight, Private Ryan” he brought a hand to his forehead and acted like he was in the Army.

Ian brought his hands at his face height and almost got closer to him, “Ahhh, I can’t even kiss you!” he said and closed his finger in a fist.

“Stay away from me!” he joked and used the sprinkler against him.

He covered himself, “Mick stop please. Fiona’s gonna be upset, use that on the steering wheel not on me!” he said half laughing.

Mickey made sure every single spot was sanitized, as Ian said to him. He got in the car and quickly drove to the Gallaghers.

“Sorry Fi, couldn’t come earlier due to a mishap- com’on kiddo, get in the car” he helped the little girl to be settled in her seat.

“Like?” she asked confused but not surprised, they were just two, but always late. No matter what.

“Mhm, nothing: Ian and work, his boss wanted something- I don’t know” he lied and the woman seemed to believe him for real.

“I love her more than anything but I’ll leave her on the porch next time one of you is late again.” she pointed her index and middle fingers to herself and then to Mickey.

“Got it!” he closed the car door. He hesitated for a couple of minutes but decided to speak since he didn’t know how Ian could explain her the situation. Maybe he would be better at it than him. Probably yes, but he chose to go on.

“Hey, JJ,” he looked a her a couple of times through the rear view mirror, “we gotta tell you something.”

The little girl pointed her big green eyes at her father, “About?” she was curious, obviously.

“You remember why you have to wear that mask every time you go outside even if you don’t like it?”

“Because of bad virus?”

“Exactly, and you remember that Pops works to help all those people who need it, right?” he looked at her again and saw the girl nod while holding her stuffed puppet tight.

Mickey took a deep breath and started looking for a parking spot. He turned off the engine and tightened to free his daughter from the seat. He put her on his tights.

“You smell like Pops” she laughed.

“Uh yeah? You’re gonna smell like him too” he tickled her “don’t worry!”

Once Jacey looked like a pepper and she seemed to die, Mickey stopped and took her hair off her forehead. “You’re a big girl, aren’t you?” he started. “So you gotta help us: I want you to be veeery careful and do not – I said DO. NOT. - touch Pops for any reason, ‘kay?”

“Why?” her face became suddenly sad. “I want to stay with Pops..”

“I know this kid, but we gotta keep you and me away from him for now. None of us likes it but you don’t want to get the bad virus, don’t you?”

Jacey shook her head, still confused. “Pops got it?”

“Yeah.. And that’s why we gotta pay a lot of attention to what we do. Can you do this for me? Yes?”

The two of them got in front of the door when Mickey bend over to face the girl better, “keep your dinosaurs mask on”

“Even at home? You said when I’m out..”

“Even at home, for tonight at least until we figure this out a bit more” he replied and turned the key into the door lock. “Hey! I got the monster”

“You took forever, finally!” Ian exited the bathroom and immediately Jacey moved her chicken legs to run to Ian but found herself blocked by her father’s hand held tight onto her hood.

“Nope, this shit won’t work” he said before taking his and his daughter’s coat off.

“Language, one. And two, it will. Just give her some time” he said soft, Jacey was still little to understand the situation completely. “Milkovich and mini-Milkovich? Listen out, this how is gonna work: Jay, you’re staying with your dad - if there’s anything you need, go ask him; one bathroom means that it’s gotta be clean, like very clean, so tell Dad when you need it to make sure it’s safe. I don’t know, we’ll made some turn to eat – we’ll see – but mostly important: gel, gel, gel. Finish it, we’ll get some new it doesn’t matter. Got it? Or I have to repeat it all again?”

His two favorite people looked one more confused than the other. Ian rolled his eyes and smiled: he loved them both so much. He knew he couldn’t stay away from them, it was too difficult but he had to think about Mickey and the little monkey next to him first. They were gonna be fine… he hoped.

“Dads gonna be a chief tonight. Get ready!” Mickey exclaimed ahead to the kitchen.

Jacey’s high-pitched voice answered: “Oh no..”

He couldn’t blame her, Mickey wasn’t that good at cooking and his concept of meal was a bag of chips and beer, something Ian didn’t like at all, but he also knew how to make some decent plate when he wanted to and no one died yet, so that was something.

Mickey could suck at cooking, but nothing’s ever stopped him from making sure Ian had something to eat when he didn’t feel well or when he came back late from work. It was a small gesture, a small thought that Ian really loved of Mickey. Of course it was a special treatment reserved to his little family only.

They somehow managed to have dinner. Ian, in their bedroom, was watching some TV eating what his boyfriend just brought him, surprised from the aesthetic look of the meal. Mickey drank the last sip of his coke as Jay was drawing; she wasn’t really into it that’s why the brunette was always trying to peep at the piece of paper just to start thinking of what it could be and what to say when the girl would show it to him with the classical question: ‘Do you like it?’

All of sudden, the little blondhead got up and tried desperately to find all his colored pencils scattered around the room. She put them on the coffee table and ran towards the master bedroom door as poor orange, red, purple and green fell again on the floor. Mickey almost choked when he noticed the kid and immediately reached for her attention:

“Hey, hey, hey. Where you goin’? It’s off-limits for ya.” he said quickly and cleared his throat.

“No no, I don’t wanna go in. I want to pass it to Pops under the door” and turned her head to the big black wooden door that separated her from her father. “Pops! I made a draw! It’s for you, do you like it?” she asked as she pushed the paper through the minuscule fissure.

Ian looked at the colored piece of paper on the floor, “It’s beautiful JJ, thank you!” he said still turning the thing in his hands to find the right angle from which to look at it.

“Hands now!” both of adults added once the kid was done with her very important mission.

“I didn’t touch anything!” she said back exasperated and tip toed to the bathroom followed by Mickey. The brunette helped her wash her hands and get ready to bed even though Jacey seemed to protest at the idea. It was too soon, she continued saying when her father was putting her pajamas shirt on.

“I don’t wanna go to bed. I’m not tired, Daddy” there it was, she was using her puppy face to corrupt him. “Pwease”

Mickey wanted to smash his own head against the wall, but he limited himself to roll his eyes, “Why am I suddenly daddy and not dad anymore?”

“ ’Cause I love you” she blushed.

“Because you love me, of course, and not because you want something, uh” he laughed and watched her nod. “This gotta be our little secret, okay?” he winked and took the little girl with the giant green pajamas into the living room to find some cartoon she could find interesting.

Mickey didn’t like that episode of Paw Patrol, he had seen it before on his own. He decided to take a look at his e-mails, not that they were a lot or useful but the last notification he got caught his attention: it was about suspicious contacts and its treatment. He made sure Jay wasn’t interested in him at the moment and opened the file attached. It was full of bullshits and stupid advice. Why send them if you don’t need them? Send me something I can use for real.

There were too many pages to read and Mickey’s eyes were already on their ways to sleep to focus on the screen. He would read them later.

He turned his head to the little girl who was humming a song from her cartoon and he thought about how lucky they were since she came into their lives. After Yevgeny, he didn’t have good memories of kids left. He didn’t feel like having one to think about, he didn’t feel ready or able to do it. It was Ian who made him change his mind. Of course the redhead wanted a kid and he even tried to discuss it with Mickey once or twice but he gave up every time the older man put up a reluctant look on his face. Ian respected his will, even though he still secretly fantasized about them two and a little human being running around the house. The brunette knew his boyfriend wasn’t fine with it even if he said otherwise. That’s why he started making some research; he didn’t like some of them at all – they almost scared him – but somehow he thought he could do it for Ian.

He remembered the first time they brought her home: she looked so tiny and peaceful into his arms that he didn’t lose a second to fall in love with her completely. They certainly didn’t live in a dream: she was little and she needed lots of attention but nothing made Mickey feel happier than seeing her big smile.

“Dad. Daddy!” she called him out a couple of times and waited for him to realize. She pointed at the bathroom with a red face. Her eyes seemed to be about to jump out. “Now.”

“Couldn’t you tell me that before?!” he wasn’t mad, just worried to not make it.

“I don’t want to miss Marshall and his firetruck!” she said loud as it was a vital thing.

Mickey shook his head, she was too adorable.

“I want a dog like Marshall, can we get a dog? I want a dog!” her eyes seemed to shine at the thought of having one.

“We won’t get a dog, Jay”

“Why?” she put her hands on her hips.

“Because we already have you who turn this house upside down-” he put her on his shoulders.

“That’s not true..”

“Uh-huh, so that little fox who looks like Mr. Cuddles behind the TV isn’t yours?”

She shrugged, “maybe Pops got one too”

Mickey laughed, he made sure she was stable up there, and heat some milk. He let her drink it all and reached for her bed.

Jacey used all her force to bring the sheets onto herself and looked for her favorite stuffed animal to be next to her. She opened her mouth multiple times before finding the courage to ask:

“Pops gonna be fine, right?”

Mickey felt his heart break hearing the tone she’s just used. She was as worried as him apparently. He smiled trying to look strong in front of her. “I promise: Pops gonna be fine, monkey” he kissed her on the forehead. “He will.”

The little girl seemed to be relieved and closed her eyes falling asleep. Mickey paid attention to not make any noise, although a tornado could hit the building and she wouldn’t notice. He closed the door and headed to the bathroom; he leaned against the wooden piece which delimited the room from the rest of the house and slid slowly until he was sitting on the floor. He finally let himself go.

He started playing furiously with his hands and bit his tongue. He really needed Ian in that moment; nothing special, a hug would be sufficient.

He decided to continue his reading now that his daughter wasn’t there and Ian was probably resting too since no noise came from their bedroom. His mobile screen brightness hit his eyes for a second before actually being able to focus letters and words. He searched for something that could get his attention and read all the ‘options’ they were giving him. Mickey thought they were completely bullshits and questioned himself if they really knew how to do their job properly. He would have wasted time, money and maybe lose his job following those instructions. ‘14 days isolated’, where?? He couldn’t stay in a hotel room for two weeks, which money would he use? A shitty one instead? Why not, just to make sure Jacey gets a childhood trauma from other guests or even a disease and find social services at home the following week to take her. Sounded good.

He scrolled down where they recommended particular attention to old people, kids and anybody who had any medical condition which involved breathing problems or heart dysfunctions. He wasn’t really scared for himself, he considered himself tough even if he had some flaws, in fact he was more worried about his boyfriend now and what they were going to do next.

He felt his throat itching and tried to clear it. It didn’t seem to work until he felt the urge of coughing a couple of times. His eyes widened and he stopped moving. No, no, no. Take them back, he thought but continued instead.

He panicked, for real this time. Thoughts, problems and worries were all running into his mind in unison and they seemed to be mixed together getting everything worse; he felt as they knocked the breath out of him. He tried to stand still and lengthened to reach out for one of his inhalers. Mickey knew what was going to happen now.

His chest burned and he was desperately trying to stick his fingers onto it through his sweater. He quickly agitated the device and inhaled. He was trying to concentrate onto himself and the situation, when he heard Ian’s voice out the bathroom.

“Mick, you okay in there?” of course it was more a rhetorical question than a serious one, he definitely wasn’t doing okay. The younger man waited for an answer and spoke a second time landing to be interrupted by Mickey’s well-aimed punch on the door. Ian backed away a bit scared: it was Mickey’s way to say he didn’t want him near and that made the redhead sad in some way. Mickey could not be someone who goes to cry on your shoulder every time anything happens but he knew Ian was able to do something the few times he let him to.

The brunette brought the inhaler onto his lips a couple of times more before starting to feel better. He looked at the small window still catching his breath in the room and threw the little thing in his hand against the wall. He wanted to scream so bad but waking the whole condominium and Jacey up wasn’t the best idea.

He bit his bottom lip instead as few tears ran down his cheeks. His hands through his hair and Mickey felt more scared than ever.

Ian tried again to have a dialogue with him. “Talk to me, Mickey..” he said soft with his forehead pressed onto the door.

Minutes had passed and Ian stayed silent, he could hear some of Mickey’s withheld sobs from there.

“Leave.” he said at some point.

“What?”

“Leave-! Get the fuck out of there so I exit this two-squared-feet bathroom!” he shouted making Ian walk back to the bedroom. He got scared in front of his tone and tried to be as quiet as possible while closing the door.

Mickey walked into the living room at a brisk pace. There were some emergency iron stairs out of those windows. It wasn’t certainly a balcony but it could work if you needed to catch some fresh air once in a while. He put his legs on the railing and coursed at himself for the previous scene.

He brought his phone out and opened the chat he had with Ian. He pressed on _Message_ and but his fingers froze the exactly moment the keyboard popped up.

On the other side Ian was trying to apologize to him too and noticed the three dots. The longer he waited, the more confused he became. Was Mickey writing or not?

**Ian (12:13 AM):** u writin a poem?

**Mickey (12:13 AM):** sorry

He wanted to write some more but a FaceTime call came up. He answered and immediately disabled his camera.

Ian suddenly exclaimed. “Oh com’on I wanna see you!”

“You know this is stupid, right? You’re like in the other room”

“I know but you wouldn’t come if I asked you, and even if you did, we couldn’t talk ‘cause you’re as deaf as Fiona’s old lady Etta. And I don’t want to repeat anything to you five times before you say ‘ohhh, okay’ pretending to understand like last time.”

“When I criticized that movie?”

“Exactly.”

“It was a film, man com’on”

Ian laughed at the thought. They both were silent.

“You gonna tell me what happened to you there or we just pretend I didn’t hear it?” the redhead spoke first.

Mickey didn’t answer. Apparently he didn’t want to.

“Okay, s-”

“I read the e-mail..” he said in a tone barely audible, “I-I’m scared..”

Ian didn’t expect those words from him; it made him smile not because he liked them but it showed him how confident his boyfriend was with him now.

“I want to take JJ as far as I can from this shit but I don’t know how..”

“First of all, turn that damn camera on”

“No, I don’t wanna get a cramp from holding this phone”

“As you ain’t holdin’ it to see me. Move” he insisted laughing.

The brunette showed himself and looked away to back his tears. The moonlight wasn’t helping at all since it made his eyes shine more.

“Mick..” he murmured while everything he wanted to do was exit that room and take him into his arms.

“Don’t ‘mick’ me.” he recomposed himself.

“Now that I can see your beautiful face, let’s figure this out. Okay?”

Mickey nodded in a half-hidden smile.

“I read it too and everything I could think of is my brothers’ house. We can’t keep going on like this: it’ll prolong times and its shits. Plus, I’m suffocating here and it’d be safer for you two if you’re staying there”

“Nuh, I don’t wanna live with your brothers. Y’all too noisy and chaotic. Thanks, no thanks” he looked down for a second, “..and I don’t wanna leave you here” he said scratching nervously his hand onto his leg.

“I’ll be fine, I promise”

“Yeah, you said the same thing when this all started and now look where you are. I’m not falling for that twice. I could leave her with them though”

“I just heard what I thought I heard? Are you crazy, Mickey??”

“Why?”

“You wanna leave Jay with CARL for who knows how much time??”

“Maybe not the best idea..”

“You think?”

They laughed and for the second time silence was between them.

“It’s been a lot since, you know, one of your attack..”

“Not exactly, two weeks ago. After work. Fucking cold. Couldn’t I be born in Hawaii or something? I wouldn’t be freezing my ass here for most of the year”

“You shaking your ass in a grass skirt with a ukulele? Yeah, I think I’d appreciate. Imagine” he put on a smirk and started doing moves that could remember Hawaiian dances. “All men around you and me fightin’ em to make you mine”

“I’m already yours, Ian” he smiled, his lips settled together: he was about to blush.

“I know but-” he didn’t catch his words immediately, “what?”

“Don’t make me say it, ass wipe. You know it”

“Maybe I do, maybe I don’t” he played with him. “But you could clear up my doubt” he shrugged.

“I’m already yours” he admitted and smiled proud.

“Was it so fucking hard?”

“Hey!”

“And don’t think I didn’t hear Paw Patrol's theme song earlier.” he scolded his boyfriend.

“I was watching it. Guilty” he tried to cover his daughter.

“Since when you have a crush on a guy named Marshall or something like that?”

“He’s a firefighter, you should see his truck” he winked at him.

“You ain’t fantasizing on a cartoon character, are you?”

“God no, how to ruin a cartoon for the rest of your life and cause a trauma to your daughter.”

“Exactly so leave foxes, dinosaurs and cartoons away from your mind.”

“What do I do now?” he made a sad face and sighed.

“Oh you can do it, MIlkovich. As you can survive a couple of weeks without me”

“A couple of weeks?! Nuh man, can’t do this” he shook his head.

“But I’m not going anywhere without you.”

Maybe this situation wasn’t as bad as Mickey thought it was when he found out: he had Ian.


End file.
